The present invention relates to illumination apparatus in general, and in particular, relates to illumination apparatus for simulating night, dawn and morning, mid-day, and afternoon and dusk natural light conditions.
As is known to those skilled in the illumination art, many different varied illumination apparatus are known for providing many different types of illumination. For example, light emitting alarm clocks are known which provide instantaneously, at a predetermined time, a brilliant emission of light to wake up a sleeping person. Also known to the prior art are illumination apparatus for providing an artificial sunrise which provides an increasingly brighter amount of illumination until a steady state of illumination is reached. To the contrary, illumination apparatus which provide illumination at a constant state which decreases gradually to states of increasing darkness until total darkness is reached are known and are typically provided to assist small children in going to sleep.
However, as is further known to those skilled in the illumination art and to those knowledgable about plants such as flowers and fish kept in fish tanks inside of, for example a house, such plants and fish appear to thrive and survive better when constantly subjected to or exposed to illumination in accordance with the night, dawn and morning, mid-day, and afternoon and dusk natural light conditions or illumination cycle.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for illumination apparatus utilizing artificial light which simulates such night, dawn and morning, mid-day, and afternoon and dusk natural light conditions -- such apparatus being particularly useful in offices, apartments, and rooms in the home not having an exposure to the natural light conditions.